fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Second Spar! Gundahar VS Darius!
---- Gundahar walked back into the fixed arena, after the sparring session with Solomon, the crowd was silent at first, then roared in great applause. Gundahar blushed, waving to them all. "My adoring fans!" he remarked to himself, then got back into the original position, waiting for Darius to get where Solomon was. "Now, for the second event, another Centurion, versus Centurion, Gundahar, the Immortal Killer, versus Darius, The King of Beasts!" The crowd roared again, from the excitement in the voice of the Announcer. Gundahar waited patiently for Darius to get in position. Darius flew in, dismounting his steed, Hævateinn. "Solomon was weak, now you have to face me. Requip!" His White Phoenix Armor appeared on him. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight. The barrier rose in response, as the crowd went wild, statistics on a board read: Place your bets. Gundahar: 68.9% Darius: 31.1% Gundahar looked at the board, and smiled, his eyes then starting to glow a pink hue, his Touch Senory Magic activating, his Amplifer activates. "Speed power up!" he stated, as the golden aura morphed around him. Spreading towards his legs. He slows his breathing, concentrating on Darius. "Dragoons!" Darius held out his hand, and several Draconic creatures flew from his hand. Homing in Gundahar. If they made contact they'd create an explosion. Gundahar appeared above Darius, with a fluent palm strike, Darius would find himself on the floor. "Pele." Gundahar flung himself out of the magic circle that appeared under Darius, and if Darius wasn't fast enough, he would be incinerated. Darius quickly flew out of the way of the seal, the Dragoons still following Gundahar. He jumped back into Hævateinn's back and flew high into the air. There was only one hudred feet, until Darius would reach the barrier. Gundahar sighed, bored, slashing the air, causing sword pressure waves to hit the Dragoons, causing the explosions. "Look, Darius-Sama, if that's all ya' got! You got no chance!" hopefully this trash talk would spark Darius to do better. "Hævateinn, breath attack. We need to stay out of his range." The Draconic beast inhaled deeply and fired a large blast of orange energy from his mouth. Gundahar summoned his Flame of Rebuke, it mixes with the Draconic Beast's flame, then takes it over, as the flame kept heading towards the Draconic Beast. Darius got into Hævateinn's hand. He threw him, and flew towards Gundahar. His sword glowed white. "Dragon Divine Lance!" Using his momentum and magic, he cut through the spell, although residual flames managed to cling to his body. He still went straight for Gundahar. Gundahar extinguished the flames. Gundahar waited for the moment that Darius was right in front of him, watching him come in slow motion. Then simply side-stepped, causing Darius to crash into the ground, he dashed away, then yawned. "Want to make this interesting? I bet I could beat you, with my eyes closed." Gundahar looked to the crowd. "Wouldn't that be awesome?! Let's do it!" The crowd was loud, they were all cheering for Gundahar now. "What do you say, Darius?~" Gundahar asked, deactivating his Temporal Eye, then closes his eyes. His Touch Sensory magic powering up, to the limits where he could feel almost everything around him, he takes a deep breath, training his control of Touch Sensory magic. As his sword collided with the ground, the arena cracked all around. Darius pulled out his sword and pointed his hand towards Gundahar. "Gemini Lancer!" A creature flew out of his hand, slashing at Gundahar with speed equal to his own. Gundahar started to rotate in circles, each slash missing him, since he kept moving his entire body, as if he was imitating the moon. He looked enchanting, whilst dancing. The only reason Gundahar could dodge the slashes, is because of his Touch Sensory Magic, the air around him shifts, therefore, the opponants downward slashing motion, with great torque, he kicked the face of the Creature, completely oblitering it's face. Gundahar kicked it hard enough that it's head came clean off, with a single motion, then, before Darius realized, Gundahar pushed off towards him. "Speed Power up, times two." Gundahar disappeared from Darius sight, appearing around the battlefield in after-images, then, managed to get behind Darius without him noticing, and focused on using the Sonic Jab technique, to attempt to break his armor. Darius' battle reflexes kicked in. He turned towards Gundahar and blocked with his shield. "Counter Strike!" With a forceful motion, he redirected all of the power Gundahar used back at himself. Gundahar was quickly taken off of his feet, "SHIT!" Gundahar exclaimed, before his back slamming onto the wall, with a crack noise, then a pop, he spits out some blood. He looks at the blood, disbelief in his eyes, his eyes begins to shake around wildly. "O-Oh...... oh god.... Oh god! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU'VE MADE ME SPILL MY OWN BLOOD! YOU F***ING BASTARD, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES, AND DEVOUR THEM!" Gundahar began to laugh manically, another state taking over his entire being. "Now begone! PELE!" A magic circle appeared below Darius, a spark appearing, as soon as Darius would jump out, Gundahar was waiting. Gundahar pushed off with his dominate foot, his right, with great torque, and agility, he would grab Darius by the throat, and slam him into the ground multiple times, in quick sucession. After slamming him into the ground, he threw him aside, he pushed off again, meeting Darius when he almost hit the ground, then slamed his fist into Darius' face, causing him to smack into the ground, with a blood curdling pop, Gundahar wasn't done yet. "I NEED FOUR SCORE OF YOUR BLOOD, TO COMENSATE FOR MINE, YOU BASTARD!" Gundahar gritted his teeth, his aura feeling dense again, this time with killing intent, for Gundahar, if Darius did not surrender, this would be a spar to the death. "Attack power up... TIMES TWO!" Gundahar's attack power increaed ten fold, maybe even more than that, his magical aura was intense, leaving the most 'unscathed' people feeling terrifyed. Gundahar began to walk in a circle around Darius, after-images popping up after he's been in the exact place. With a hiss, Gundahar said "This time, is for real~ Your turn first, Darius King of B****es~! Tee hee!" Gundahar was going psychopathic, him seeing his own blood made his killing instincts click, like an animal, made purely, and solely, for killing. Suddenly a beam of light appeared, and struck Gundahar, causing him to release Darius. He flew away from the extreme force of the attack. "I've never seen you go berserk like that Gundahar. It's uncharacteristic of you. But if you end up killing one of our mages, there will have to be retribution." Gundahar smacked into the wall again, this time using Wool Magic to cushion himself, he gets up again, dusting himself off. "I'm sure he could hold his own against me~ Just a little blood, promise~" Gundahar told Hypa-Chan. "Do you think he couldn't, Hypa-Chan? It's not kind of you to call a Centurion weak~" Gundahar was teasing Hyperion, still in his manical stage. Hyperion gestured at Darius' body. "He's already out cold, but if you still can't calm down I'll gladly put you in your place!" Hyperion's magical aura grew, blinding those looking in the arena. "Place your bets!" "The last time I went against you, I could've beaten you, if you never gave me that cheap shot! I'll... I'll surpass you once and for all!" Gundahar shouted, looking at the boards, his magical aura grows, almost rivalling Hypa-Chan's, it would seem as if Gundahar was training his ass off. "Am I impressive enough for you yet?! AM I?!!" Gundahar was in a frenzy. Gundahar shot off before Hypa-Chan could register, it would seem that Gundahar trained more than Hypa-Chan would've assumed. But, he still was a bit slow for Hypa-Chan, he could still track Gundahar with his eyes. Gundahar took out his katana, then slashed downwards at Hypa-Chan, attempting to get him before he could move. Hyperion easily sidestepped, and the blade harmlessly scuttled on the ground. He delivered a swift kick aimed at Gundahar's side. Gundahar grabbed Hyperion's leg, taking the blow full on. Gundahar, stanced in the Venomus Snake technique stance, stuck a few of Hypa-Chan's pressure points, figuring that most of Hyperion's speed comes from him running around, at light speeds, which, to Gundahar, was crazy. A few pressure points here and there would limit his speed, in turn, may allow Gundahar to keep up with his opponant. Gundahar twisted his body, throwing Hypa-Chan towards a wall, summoning Radegast, the spear-like object made of flames, he then lobs it at Hypa-Chan, attempting to take out his other leg. Hyperion pointed his hand at Gundahar's attack. "Photon Laser!" A small beam, just as fast as him, was sent out, piercing through his attack and headed towards Gundahar as well. His skin began to glow, and he began to feel in his leg again. Am I fast enough..? Gundahar ducked down, and headed towards the right, the laser passing by his head, clipping his hair, he then rebounded, unsheathing his Katana. "Hypa-Chan, think it's time I got serious, you?" Gundahar smirked. Hyperion made a finger gun at Gundahar, and fired a bolt of light at his wrist holding his sword, followed by his knees and feet. "Let's see if you can make me go all out little one." Gundahar began to speed up, his reaction time increasing exponentially. He deflects the bolts of light, with relative ease. "I will make you, and I will surpass you!" Gundahar dashed forwards, launching a few sword pressure slashes at him. Soon after, Gundahar jumped up, whilst Hypa-Chan should be occupied. He slashed towards, the sword pressure arc flying towards him. He formed a miniature sun in his hand. "Ra!" then lobbed it, as soon as it was in the vicinity of Hypa-Chan, he launched another Sword Pressure arc at it, as soon as it made contact, it exploded. Gundahar was on the ground, his stance was strong. He's improved drastically since the last time they sparred. "Nice try," said Hyperion, suddenly behind Gundahar, "but you're not faster than Lightspeed." He delt a karate chop to the back of Gundahar's neck in a pressure point that would knock him out. Gundahar adjusted the angle of his neck, causing Hyperion to miss the pressure point, Gundahar went down hard, skidding across the ground, stopping, holding himself up. "Damn it... Still not fast enough..." Gundahar coughed a few times. "I can still see you, slightly. I can feel where you're going to hit... If I could just move faster..." Gundahar exclaimed. The crowd went wild. Not many had seen Hyperion in battle before, and he was dominating, not even at full strength. Everyone was betting on him. "Tell me Gundy, how ba do you want to surpass me?" "Enough to make me think about using Hollow Eye on myself... You know what'll happen if I do..." Gundahar peered at Hypa-Chan, then smiled. "We both wouldn't want that, we'd both probably end up dead." Gundahar smirked, knowing that this was the truth, he is forbidden to use Hollow Eye on anyone in Othrys. Hyperion flew around Gundahar, attacking him from all sides using a combination of melee attacks and light blasts. "Do not even joke about that!" Gundahar began to avoid the light blasts, letting Hypa-Chan hit him, over and over again. "WHAT DO YOU SAY, HYPA-CHAN! SHALL I USE IT?!" Gundahar began to laugh, even in the midst of being bashed and battered, he still could laugh... He is truly psychotic.